


Feels so good being bad

by KindledFyre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Choking, Exhibitionism, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindledFyre/pseuds/KindledFyre
Summary: Usually, Allison would be at home in her room by now. However, today she finds herself here instead.Where is here exactly?Here, is slumped back against the cold metal of the lacrosse fields bleachers, panties round her ankles and skirt rucked up to her waist, lip caught between her teeth hard enough to dent. Lydia's pressed up against her, one hand between Allison's legs, three fingers deep in her pussy while the other hand plays with her breasts, pinching and squeezing just enough to hurt.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Feels so good being bad

**Author's Note:**

> Well folks this is my first ever attempt at porn so please be gentle with me lol
> 
> Title taken from S&M by Rihanna.
> 
> Any mistakes made are my own, enjoy!

"You should really work on keeping that pretty mouth of yours shut baby," warm breath tickles Allison's cheeks as soft lips brush against her ear. "Wouldn't want anyone to catch us, now would we?" 

Lydia curls her fingers suddenly, sinking them deeper into Allison's tight pussy, causing her to clench down, head falling back against the cold metal bars behind her.

Allison can hear the pounding feet of the track team from their position under the bleachers, Coach's incessant yelling encouraging them to run harder, faster, longer.

The cold October evening air bites her exposed skin and causes her breath to crystallize in the air with every desperate pant. 

The school is practically empty, only a few clubs lingering so long after the bell. Allison had waved goodbye to the boys over two hours ago, Stiles' arm flailing as Scott tugged him across the carpark towards the jeep. When they'd finally got together, Thursday's bro nights had become date nights. 

Usually, Allison would drive herself to and from school on these days. Today, however, instead of packing up with everyone else as the bell rings, Allison finds herself here. 

Where is here exactly? 

Here, is slumped back against the cold metal of the lacrosse fields bleachers, panties round her ankles and skirt rucked up to her waist, lip caught between her teeth hard enough to dent. Lydia's pressed up against her, one hand between Allison's legs, three fingers deep in her pussy while the other hand plays with her breasts, pinching and squeezing just enough to hurt. 

Nobody knew they were together, not their friends, not the pack, and definitely not their parents.

They had gotten closer over the summer, Allison and Scott's break up being permanent this time and Jackson's unexpected move to London leaving Lydia single too.

Long days spent shopping around town and even longer nights curled up in bed together had eventually led to Lydia kissing her out of the blue on a hot summers afternoon, their ice cream cones melting and forgotten as they'd made out on a picnic blanket in a secluded area of the park. 

They had decided to keep their relationship quiet for now, preferring to work things out for themselves before inviting anyone else into their business. 

Quiet nights spent sprawled out on Lydia's bed while her mother was out of town had turned into long nights of exploring each others bodies. Lydia had quickly taken charge, enjoying the flushed skin and strangled moans that echoed through the empty house as she took her time getting to know what made Allison tick. 

Allison had spent many mornings slipping quietly back into her house, praying silently her parents wouldn't question the vivid blush coating her cheeks as they greeted her, taking great care to hide the mouth shaped bruises splattered along her collar bones. 

Over the long summer weeks they had experimented with many different kinks. Allison had quickly discovered she loved to be dominated. With Scott it had been an equal give and take relationship, but with Lydia more often than not Allison found herself eager to listen and obey.

As their relationship had progressed so had their bravery, both eager to try out more risque kinks.

The first time Lydia had eaten her out with both her parents sleeping only a few rooms away Allison's heart had been beating so hard she was sure they could hear it. 

When Lydia had fingered her until she came in the Macy's changing rooms she'd almost bitten through her lip in an attempt to keep her desperate moans from alerting the whole shop to what they were doing. 

Allison had been sure they were caught when Lydia's mother had stumbled through the front door 3 hours before she was due back from her third date of the week. Her whole body had frozen, Lydia's warm flesh pressed against her back as they waited with baited breath for Mrs Martin to stumble upon them in the darkened kitchen, completely naked, Allison's pussy stuffed to the brim with the bright pink strap-on Lydia had ordered online. Fear had turned to relief mixed with exhilaration when Natalie had disappeared up the stairs to pass out in her room, none the wiser to her only daughter relentlessly pounding Allison's needy cunt until she came with a muffled scream, bent over her marble-topped counters. 

They had been escalating things ever since then, finding more risky, more public areas to play around, the thrill of being out in the open where anyone could catch them enhancing their orgasms to intense new levels. 

Coach's whistle blows sharply, shocking Allison back to the present and she jumps at the sound, body tensing. Lydia laughs mockingly in her ear.

"Nervous?"

"Shut up." Allison snaps back, causing Lydia to laugh again before pinching her nipple hard through her thin t-shirt. 

"Mmfff." Another muffled moan escaped her and she tightens her grip on the bars pressed into her back. This is their most risky position yet, nothing but cold metal and scruffy wood separating them from the lacrosse field full of people. 

Lydia's fingers are still curled deep in Allison's tight cunt, her whole hand soaked with the juices leaking down Allison's legs.

Getting tired of waiting, Allison grinds down, rubbing her sensitive clit desperately on Lydia's hand, chasing the delicious friction she needs to reach her orgasm. 

"Ah ah ah," Lydia tuts disapprovingly, and to Allison's despair removes her fingers completely. 

Peeling her body away from Allison, Lydia takes a step backwards, the smug smirk on her face sending shivers down Allison's spine. 

Licking her lips nervously, Allison takes the opportunity to catch her breath, clouds of air puffing out between them. The sounds of the track teams never ending laps fade to the background as her entire being focuses in on Lydia.

Eyes boring into hers, Lydia lifts the fingers that had just moments before been buried in Allison's slick pussy and slips them into her mouth, licking and sucking the juices from them as she watches Allison squirm. 

"I never took you for such a naughty little slut y'know," Lydia says and Allison feels her skin flush even more, a mix of shame, embarrassment and arousal. 

"Always pictured you as the innocent little doe, the blushing virgin," cocking a hip out Lydia scrutinises Allison's exposed body as she continues, "Never would have thought you'd be soaked through at the idea of someone catching us here, knowing how dirty you are that you're practically begging me to fuck your little hole for everyone to see." 

Allison's breath catches as Lydia steps forward, one hand trailing up her body until it settles around her throat. This is another kink they'd discovered recently, Lydia's manicured nails digging into her skin as it becomes harder to breathe. 

Leaning in until their lips are almost touching, Allison starts as she feels Lydia's leg nudging hers wider, feeling her slip one of her own on either side before grinding her still clothes pussy down on Allison's thigh, never breaking eye contact. 

"So", Lydia whispers, hand tightening from its loose hold into a firm grip, "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to slip my fingers into your tight cunt and you're not going to cum." Allison whines at that, causing Lydia to shake her slightly.

"Shut up. I'm going to fuck you with my fingers and you are not going to cum. I'm going to make myself cum, grinding my pussy down on your thigh until I reach orgasm." Lydia pauses, making sure she has Allison's full attention. "Then, and only then, depending on what a good girl you've been, I might let you cum. Understood?" 

Allison nods frantically, as much as Lydia's tight grip will let her. 

She watches as a satisfied smirk steals across Lydia's plush lips before her attention is completely drawn to the teasing pleasure of Lydia's palm rubbing her clit. 

Two fingers slip into her tight hole, eased by the juices already soaking her legs. 

Lydia wastes no time, thrusting her fingers in and out of Allison's warm cunt, palm pressed against her sensitive clit adding to the sensations. 

Allison tries to keep her leg still as Lydia grinds down on it, wet panties creating just the right amount of friction. 

The fingers inside her increase their speed, causing Allison's teeth to catch her lip between them in an attempt to stop herself giving away their location. 

Breathing is getting harder, the pressure on her airway combined with the pleasure building in her core with each thrust almost too much to handle.

Lydia slips another finger into her sopping cunt, stretching it out even further, Allison's pussy making wet noises as Lydia fucks her furiously, fingers plunging in and out of her depths, driving Allison closer and closer to orgasm. 

Struggling to breath from the building pleasure and Lydia's hand still tight around her throat, Allison rocks her hips forward to meet Lydia's thrusts, grinding her clit down on Lydia's palm, the friction almost enough to drive her over the edge. 

"That's it baby, such a good girl," Lydia murmurs huskily in her ear, breath speeding up to match Allison's. "Fuck yourself on my fingers, such a desperate little whore, moaning for everyone to hear."

Lydia's words sends shivers of pleasure shooting through Allison. The speed of her hips increases to match each thrust, spurred on by Lydia's demands. 

Allison loses herself in the sensations, bodies rocking into each other as they chase their orgasms. Her hands shift to grip Lydia's waist, fingers tight enough to bruise as she urges Lydia to grind harder, faster on her thigh.

Suddenly, Lydia's fingers curl and intense bolts of pleasure ripple through Allison, talented fingers now hitting her sweet spot with every thrust.

"Oh fuck I'm close! I'm gonna cum, Lyds-"

Lydia claims Allison's lips in a furious kiss, tongue plunging into her as they moan into each others mouths. Allison presses forward with equal fervour, savouring the sweet taste that is purely Lydia as her legs begin to quiver, pleasure almost reaching its peak.

Their tongues slide against each other as the kiss sloppily, no longer caring about keeping silent as Lydia slips one last finger into Allison, her own soaked pussy still grinding on Allison's leg as she finally climaxes, strangled moan swallowed by Allison's wanting mouth. 

Desperation thrums through Allison as she struggles to keep a tight hold on her orgasm. Please please please.

"Cum for me baby" Lydia pants, finally breaking the kiss to lock eyes with Allison, "Fuck, that's it, cum on my fingers." 

Allison's head flings back in a silent scream, Lydia's teeth biting sharply into her neck as she too struggles to contain herself, both their juices soaking each other as Allison's orgasm rips through her body, pleasure so intense spots dance through her vision as she quivers and quakes against Lydia. 

Her legs tremble uncontrollably as Lydia relentlessly pounds her pussy through her orgasm, the friction and pressure on her clit overwhelming.

Allison is gasping now, Lydia recovering much faster than her and refusing to slow down, not letting Allison regain her senses as she continues to fuck her fingers into Allison's greedy cunt as it spasms around them. 

"Did you think you were done?" Lydia growls, "You're done when I'm finished with you." 

Another intense orgasm soon hits and Allison climaxes again, eyes rolling back in her head as her whole body bucks, pathetic whines echoing softly through the air as her pussy clenches and unclenches around Lydia's lithe fingers. 

Lydia's hand leaves her throat to fist her hair tightly, tugging her in for one last bruising kiss, tongue dominating Allisons before Lydia pulls away entirely, a thin trail of saliva the only thing left connecting them. 

Allison's brain is still spinning, the aftershocks of her intense orgasms still shaking her as she sucks in huge breaths, watching through hooded eyes as Lydia begins to straighten herself up. 

Brushing her long strawberry locks back over her shoulder Lydia pulls a little pocket mirror out of her jacket and quickly checks her makeup, wiping some smudged lipstick and fixing her eyeliner before snapping it shut and fixing Allison with a smug look. 

"Well", Lydia drawls, a wicked smirk tugging at her lips as she trails her eyes over Allison's still exposed body. "This was fun." 

Surprised giggles escape Allison before she can stop them and Lydia's face softens. With the adrenaline wearing off they're left smiling goofily at each other as Allison feels her body breaking out in goosebumps as the chill finally sets in. 

"Best get tidied up, practice finishes in fifteen minutes,'' Lydia says before throwing Allison a wink and leaving.

Muddled brain still processing, Allison watches the strawberry blonde goddess strut back towards her car, enjoying the view.

Another sharp whistle from Coach spurs Allison into action, tearing her eyes away from Lydia's retreating form as she fumbles to put herself back together. 

Cursing softly when her foot catches in the panties around her ankles Allison finally manages to pull them back up, smoothing her skirt down over them. She straightens her top as much as possible before slinging her jacket up from the ground and over her shoulders. 

Her hair is a lost cause, tangling as she tries to run her fingers through it. Giving up with a huff, Allison gives her body one last check over before jogging the short distance back to her car. 

Hands gripping the wheel Allison stares at herself in the overhead mirror, fingers reaching up to trail gently over the small bruises already forming on her throat. A soft thrill of pleasure begins to curl in her stomach as she presses down on one, the slight pain a stark reminder of what they've just done. 

Shaking her head she starts the engine and peels out of the parking lot to head home. There's still 2 hours before her parents get home for dinner and a check of her phone reveals Derek's called a pack meeting at 9. 

Stopped at a red light, the blinking of a notification catches her eye.

_Recieved 16:43- Lyds 💘_

;)

Smiling to herself Allison flicks on the radio, voice belting out the lyrics to Rihanna's S&M the rest of the way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there it is. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!! Also please leave a comment with any feedback, I'd love to hear what people think!!
> 
> Thanks for reading xox Fyre


End file.
